Amor sem preconceito fic Marota
by Lexis-chan
Summary: Sirius Black está um galinha,como sempre.Agora em seu 7ºano acaba conheçendo Sarah,uma garota muito legal,doce e inocente que seu unico defeito é ser CEGA.Agora Sirius está em uma grande confusão sobre o que sente e terá que vencer o preconceito por ama-á
1. Cap1: Prólogo

O 7º ano de Sirius Black

**Capitulo 1: Prólogo.**

_Ano de 1968,19 de maio. Sarah, de 8 anos estava com sua mãe em casa. Haviam contratado um homem para limpar a piscina, estava muito calor e Sarah estava louca para nadar._

_- Filha!...Filha! – chama a mãe._

_- OI mãe, o que foi – fala Sarah sorrindo._

_- Eu deixei o cloro na área de serviço, poderia pegar filha? – fala a mãe sorrindo – o moço vai usar para limpar a piscina._

_- Claro mãe... Volto em 2 tempos – fala Sarah saindo correndo._

_Sarah sai toda empolgada!O moço parecia já estar terminando. Na área de serviço, logo ela vê o cloro em uma prateleira muito alta para ela. Com dificuldade Sarah fica na ponta dos pés, com dificuldade ela encostas os dedos para puxar.O cloro estava prestes a cair, o problema é que não estava fechado a tampa só estava encostada.Sarah perde o equilíbrio e o cloro desaba em cima dela, diretamente em seu rosto,mais diretamente em seus olhos._

_- Sarah, Sarah! Minha filha – fala a mãe correndo ao encontro da filha que estava desmaiada. A mãe entra em pânico._

_- Minha senhora é melhor levá-la a um hospital, o cloro caiu nos olhos dela e isso não é bom – fala o elfo da família_

_- Tem razão, vou avisar o meu marido..A leve para a sala de visitar – fala a mãe pegando o celular._

_- Querida como Sarah está – fala o pai que havia acabado de apartar para a Sala._

_- Não sei, vou levá-la ao hospital, querido Miriã deve estar saindo da escola, vá buscá-la de carro pros trouxas não suspeitarem... – fala a mãe saindo com a filha._

_O pai sai com o carro para buscar a filha.Miriã já estava na porta, era a típica garota reclamona, chata,irritante,mesquinha,adorava chamar a atenção,humilhar todos inclusive a irmã gêmea.O pai não sabia como ela filha de dois grifinoria nascera tão estilo sonserina._

_- Até que enfim pai – fala Miriã entrando no carro – porque demorou caramba._

_- Filha... Aconteceu um acidente com a sua irmã gêmea e vamos para o hospital – fala o pai dirigindo._

_- Ah não! Me deixa em casa! – resmunga Miriã – Eu não tenho nada haver com o que ouve com a Sarah._

_- É sua irmã filha – fala o pai._

_- E daí? – fala Miriã com desgosto._

_-Sem reclamar! Sua mãe está esperando. – fala o pai – Não da tempo de andar com você para cima e para baixo!_

_- Ah, nem pai...Tudo por causa de uma frescura da Sarah – fala Miriã com inveja da atenção dos pais com a irmã gêmea – se eu não puder ir na festa da Anne hoje a Sarah em paga._

_- Eu não deixo você sair hoje! – fala o pai irritado com a filha – Que falta de consideração com a sua irmã, ela gosta tanto de você._

_- Que saco, ta vendo por culpa da Sarah eu não vou na festinha... – fala Miriã emburrada._

_O pai prefere não responder a ignorância da filha, já estava muito preocupado com Sarah, não valia a pena discutir com Miriã.Logo os 2 chegam no hospital_

_- Alguma noticia? – fala o pai preocupado._

_- Ainda não querido – fala a mãe também muito aflita – oi filha._

_- Oi, quero ir embora – fala Miriã seria._

_- Querida, não seja insensível – fala a mãe._

_- Eu insensível?Tenho que me cuidar e eu sou a insensível? – fala Miriã irritada, sem notar que o medico havia chegado._

_- Eu sinto muito – fala o medico._

_- o que houve com nossa filha – fala o pai preocupado._

_- O cloro foi em contato direto com os olhos, não há jeito de ela voltar a enxergar. Não há magia conhecida para tanto. – fala o medico de cabeça baixa._

_- Ok, grande coisa – fala Miriã querendo ir embora logo – vamos embora agora?_

_O pai fica tão indignado com a frieza da filha que a da um tapa na cara.Miriã fica morta de raiva, ela já se achava bem grandinha para apanhar.Tinha 8 anos e se julgava a mulher por ter nascido primeiro que a irmã gêmea.A mãe estava chorando pela filha Sarah que nem notou o tapa.Miriã estava com ciúmes de Sarah, sempre teve.Miriã sempre fizera algo contra a irmã, ou a jogando talco na cara,empurrando nas escadas, a enforcando entre outras._

_- Podemos ver a nossa filha? – fala o pai._

_- Sim, é agora que ela precisa de você – fala o medico apontando para uma porta – ela está atrás daquela porta._

_Miriã vai por ordem dos pais,quando chegam, uma enfermeira ajuda Sarah a se sentar._

_- Adivinha quem está aqui para te ver? – falam os pais juntos._

_- Papai?Mamãe? – fala Sarah sorrindo e estendendo os braços, recebendo um abraço – eu não estou vendo vocês..._

_- Claro sua burra...Você está cega – fala Miriã sem piedade da irmã._

_- Miriã? – fala Sarah alegre._

_- Não escute sua irmã – fala o pai._

_- Não vou mais poder ver vocês? – fala Sarah com voz de choro._

_- Não filha, nunca mais – fala a mãe abraçando a filha._

_- Vai demorar? – fala uma Miriã morta de inveja – eu quero ir pra casa..AGORA!!_

_- Não sei Miriã, espera – fala um dos pais._

_1970, 28 de julho.Sarah estava correndo com sua boneca.Seu pai havia acabado de sair para trabalhar e só a mãe estava em casa.Sarah corria alegre enquanto o elfo domestico limpava a casa, sem querer Sarah esbarra no cinzeiro do pai.O que ouve foi muito rápido, logo tudo estava pegando fogo.A mãe empurra as filhas para fora da casa antes de algo cair em cima desta e morrer._

_As duas garotas corriam o mais rápido possível, Miriã corre e logo chega onde os bombeiros estavam já Sarah que não sabia para onde correr demorou um pouco, os bombeiros tiveram que ir as ajudar, esses minutos fizeram o fogo se espalhar mais rápido e assim as duas gêmeas perderam a mãe._

_O pai tentando da ruma mãe para as filhas se casa outra vez, desta vez com uma sonserina, a nova madrasta amava Miriã, mas por outro lado odiava Sarah por ser cega e queria a todo o custo a tirar de casa, a mandar para hogwarts e nunca precisar vê-la._


	2. Cap 2: As coisas podem mudar

O 7º ano de Sirius Black

**Capitulo 2: As coisas podem mudar.**

Chovia por toda a cidade de Londres, todos na cidade deviam estar dormindo, mas uma jovem de 17 anos, simplesmente não conseguia dormir.Ela se mexia na sua cama,queria acordar e descobrir que tudo aqui ela um sonho terrível.

A jovem desiste de dormir, abre os olhos e vai até a varanda do seu quarto. A chuva ia demorar a parar como seus sonhos a voltar. A jovem sente gotas da chuva cair,mas ela só sorri, ela gostava de sentir isso.

A jovem sente o vento frio da noite e volta para sua cama, tentando dormir para enfrentar o amanhã. A jovem fecha os olhos e tenta dormir, sem lembrar das noticias ruins, dos pesadelos e do seu destino que tomara um novo rumo.

Naquela mesma noite um ouro rapaz de cabelos negros também não conseguia dormir, não por preocupação, mas sim por não conseguir tirar de sua mente dois lindos olhos azuis cintilantes que ele não conseguia esquecer.

- Hei Pontas... Está acordado? – fala o garoto de cabelos negros.

- Agora estou almofadinhas... O que quer? – fala James pondo os óculos.

- EU não estou conseguindo dormir Pontas – diz Sirius passando os dedos nos cabelos.

- Pensando na garota dos sonhos? – fala James indiferente.

- Claro que sim... – diz Sirius – ela é a garota perfeita... Lindos olhos azuis cintilantes...

- Que é de um sonho Almofadinhas... Ela não é real – diz James revirando os olhos.

- É sim.. EU sei que ela é real e deve ser gostosa – fala Sirius com malicia.

- Você não leva jeito Almofadinhas... Vamos dormir – fala James tirando os óculos – ' Noite.

- ' Noite Pontas – diz Sirius fechando os olhos para tentar dormir.

Quando dormimos, a noite passa muito rápido, às vezes mais rápido do que queremos. O Sol nascia em Londres, os primeiros raios iluminavam toda a cidade de Londres, principalmente na Rua Waghyn, onde havia uma garota sendo acordada.

- Filha acorda – diz uma moça;

- É muito sedo – fala a mesma garota que não conseguia dormir na noite anterior.

- O Sr. Flitwick está aqui para levá-la para comprar seu material para Hogwarts – diz a mãe.

- Mãe, porque não posso continuar tendo aulas em casa? – pergunta a jovem.

- Pelo menos seu 7º ano tem que ser em uma escola – fala a mãe saindo – se arrume rápido querida.

A jovem garota entra no banho e depois sai arrumada, com uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta. A jovem tinha cabelos loiros e lisos até metade das costas, os olhos eram azuis tão brilhantes quanto às estrelas, era magra de pele pálida, seu corpo era cheio de curvas, tinha a língua mais afiada do mundo e seu único defeito... Era cega.

A garota desce as escadas para a sala de visitas onde a mãe e um senhor estavam conversando. Ela para no final da escada e da um sorriso fraco.

- Suas coisas já estão prontas Srta.Battler? – fala o Sr. Flitwick.

- Então sim senhor – fala a garota sorrindo fraco.

- Boa sorte Sarah – fala a mãe dando um beijo na bochecha da filha.

- Tchau – fala Sarah acenando com a mão antes de sair com seu futuro professor.

- Animada com Hogwarts? – fala seu futuro professores.

- Prefiro não comentar – fala Sarah indiferente.

- Certo, sua mãe já deixou dinheiro com a Srta. já que graças a Você-sabe-quem ela não vai poder a acompanhar e eu farei isso – fala o Sr. Flitwick

- Certo... Mas como sempre tive aulas em casa... Bem antes de meu pai ser morto em uma batalha contra os comensais da morte... Não sei onde comprar meu material – fala Sarah um pouco sem graça.

- Não se preocupe... Faremos assim, eu cuido dos livros e matérias que você vai precisar – fala seu futuro professores – e a Srta. cuida do uniforme e da varinha... Sim?

- Certo... Onde nos encontramos? – fala Sarah tentando ficar calma, sua ultima varinha havia sido partida por um visinho trouxa que achou que fosse um graveto.

- Certo... Hum... Caldeirão furado - fala o professor saindo apressado.

Sarah sai andando por cá e lá... Acha por sorte a loja de uniformes de hogwarts. Havia uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos a sua frente sorrindo com o uniforme.

- Oi, você é de hogwarts... Nunca te vi lá – fala a garota sorrindo. (N/a: Será que alguém sabe quem é ela... Eu sei...).

- Eu tinha aulas em casa, antes de meu pai morrer e não poder mais em dar aulas – fala Sarah tentando não mostrar que isso ainda a abalava – então tive que prestar meu 7º ano em hogwarts.

- Já fez algum amigo de Hogwarts? – pergunta a garota ruiva.

- Ainda não,estava em casa...Ainda não conheci ninguém não – fala Sarah com um meio sorriso.

- Então serei sua primeira amiga. Prazer Lílian Evans – diz a garota ruiva estendendo a mão.

- Sarah Battler – fala a jovem loira apertando a mão da Lílian.

As duas compraram seus uniformes e saíram conversando sobre feitiços que deram errados, Lílian contando sobre como era hogwarts e Sarah contava coisas loucas que ocorreram em sua casa quando os feitiços davam errado.

- Nossa que legal – fala Lílian – ainda falta alguma cosia sua?

- A Varinha... Um trouxa achou que era um graveto e a partiu ao meio – fala Sarah deprimida – onde posso comprar uma nova?

- Ah é uma loja bem miúda no final da rua, com a porta verde – fala Lílian sorrindo.

- Lílian... Eu sou cega, como quer que eu ache a loja de porta verde? – fala Sarah calma.

- Ai desculpa... Eu realmente não sabia... – fala Lílian envergonhada.

- Tudo bem... A primeira vista ninguém sabe... – fala Sarah calma – poderia-me ajudar a achar a loja de varinhas?

- Claro...vamos lá no Olivaras – diz Lílian a puxando.

Tinha varias pessoas no beco diagonal,o que dificultou a chegada delas na loja, mas felizmente elas conseguiram chegar nela.

- O que as trazem aqui? – fala o velho Sr. Olivaras.

- Eu preciso de uma varinha – fala Sarah calma – no verão um trouxa achou que minha varinha era um graveto e a cortou ao meio...

- Certo...tente e essa – fala o Sr. Olivaras a passando uma.

Sarah testou umas 5 varinhas até que ela pegou uma diferente. Ela mexeu a varinha que saltou faíscas rosa e tudo se iluminou.

- Muito interessante essa varinha ser destinada a você Srta. – fala o dono da loja.

- Como assim interessante? – fala Sarah muito curiosa.

- Está varinha tem 22 centímetros e dois décimos, cerejeira, núcleo de pelo de unicórnio – fala o dono da loja pensando – cerejeira e unicórnio... É uma mistura única em uma varinha... Faz 30 anos que foi feita... E só agora ela escolheu alguém.

- É interessante...Quanto saio? – fala Sarah pegando a bolsinha de dinheiro.

- 6 galeões e 3 sicles - fala o dono pegando o dinheiro – um bom dia.

- Para o Sr. Também – falam as duas saindo.

- Já comprou tudo Sarah? – pergunta Lílian.

- Não sei...Eu vim com um amigo dos meus pais...É professor de hogwarts... – fala Sarah pensando – não lembro o nome, ele ia comprar os livros e o material necessário.

- Você tem uma coruja? – pergunta Lílian curiosa.

- Ai esqueci de comprar uma...Como eu tinha aulas em casa, não tinha motivo para ter uma...Onde é a loja? – pergunta Sarah tentando se manter calma.

- Sei sim, quer que eu te leve? – fala Lílian

- Não quero te incomodar – fala Sarah – você ainda tem muita coisa para comprar... Acho...

- Não é incomodo nenhum... Já comprei tudo... EU te levo lá – diz Lílian puxando Sarah.

- O Pontas o que você está procurando? – fala Sirius sem entender ele.

- O Meu lírio – fala Thiago procurando um ponto ruivo – Achei... Vamos lá.. Rápido Almofadinhas – James ia puxando o amigo

OS dois correm até onde Sarah e Lílian estavam, o que foi um pouco difícil, já que tinha muita gente.Depois de uns 8 minutos eles chegam até elas.

- Oi meu Lírio – fala James galanteador.

- Corta essa Potter... E para você é Evans – diz Lílian começando a se irritar.

- Calma... – diz James tentando não a deixar mais brava.

- Quem é a sua linda amiga Lily? – pergunta Sirius vendo as curvas da garota.

- Não te interessa idiota – fala Sarah que conhecia bem as pessoas que só queriam ficar com ela.

- Que bicho te mordeu gata? – fala Sirius galanteador.

- Gata é a sua avó ò.ó – fala Sarah irritada.

- Que amiga brava a sua – diz Sirius – porque está de olhos fechados...Assim não vai poder ver a minha beleza.

- O Senhor Se acha muito... – fala Sarah – e ficar de olhos abertos não faz diferença nenhuma.

- Como não...AH um mundo incrível e maravilhoso lá fora...Um lindo céu azul, passador voando,pessoas lindas como eu..A Srta. devia abrir seus olhos para ver a beleza do mundo ga... – começa Sirius.

- Se terminar a frase, se prepare para perder os dentes – diz Sarah abrindo os olhos – não vi nenhuma diferença.

- ... – Sirius estava paralisado com os olhos da garota e começa a pensar – " É a garota do meu sonho.E ainda é gostosa...O meu charme ira a conquistar rapidinho" CÔMO nenhuma diferença...De olhos abertos a Srta. pode ver.

- ¬¬ Eu sou cega...Abrir os olhos não vai me fazer ver – diz Sarah calmamente.

- CEGA?...desculpa... – fala Sirius envergonhado.

- Normal...Todos tem a mesma reação – fala Sarah calma – ou quase todos.

- Bem eu sou James Potter – fala ele beijando sua mão – e todas as amigas da minha ruiva são minha amigas.

- EVANS,POTTER,EVANS!! – diz Lílian irritada.

- Lílian se você queria me deixar alem de cega surda...Era só falar... – fala Sarah com sarcasmo.

- Desculpa... – fala Lílian.

- Eu sou Sirius Black madame – fala Sirius beijando a mão dela.

- E eu sou Sarah Battler – diz Sarah limpando a mão.


	3. Cap3 Caldeirão furado e muitas confusõe

O 7º ano de Sirius Black

_**AVISO: A partir do capitulo 2, tudo será narrado ou por Sarah ou por Sirius...ok?**_

**Capitulo 3 Caldeirão Furado... Muitas confusões.**

** Pov. Sirius **

- Pontas você tem que conquistar a Lílian – digo em meu quarto no caldeirão furado.

- Agora está me apoiando Almofadinhas? - diz James terminando de arrumar a sua mala pra Hogwarts.

- Claro... Se você ficar com a Lílian... Eu vou mais chances de ficar com a amiga nova dela... – digo com um sorriso amarelo.

- Almofadinhas... Tudo bem que a garota é gata... Mas ela é cega...Não faz sacanagem com ela – fala James se deitando na cama dele.

- Beijar não tira pedaço Pontas... – falo com um sorriso maroto.

- Mas pensa... Coitada é cega, não é fácil estudar magia sem poder ver – fala James – nossa ta parecendo um profeta.

- Olhando por esse lado... Ta, não vou dar uns pegas nela – falo estressado.

Mas talvez o Pontas esteja certo...Ela é cega, vai ser meio que maldade fazer algo com ela,tipo a seduzir ficar com ela...Meu ela nem sabe que sou galinha...Eu sei que ela e a Lílian estão hospedados em um quarto aqui no caldeirão furado, só não sei qual...Espera que barulho é esse do corredor.

- Me deixem em paz seus idiotas sem cérebro – diz uma voz... Parece ser da Sarah.

- Porque gata, vem vamos pro meu quarto...Vou te mostrar o paraíso.. – fala a voz de um garoto que nunca ouvi.

- Me larga seu idiota...Ou vou o fazer vomitar lesmas – fala o que devia ser a Sarah irritada.

Olho para Pontas,ele também estava ouvindo, eu acho que devemos ajudar...Vou falar pro James o que eu vou fazer...Abre a boca e fala, a Sarah ta em perigo.

- Pontas... Acho que devemos ajudar...o que você acha? – digo me levantando.

- Vamos logo então Almofadinhas... – fala o James abrindo a porta.

Corremos para o corredor.Vimos Sarah com os olhos abertos.Um garoto estava segurando ela e tentava a beijar.Sarah estava tentando se esquivar e colocara varinha na direção certa.

- O que você pensa estar fazendo? – digo irritado.

- Não se mete panaca – diz o garoto tentando beijara Sarah...Eu mato ele.

- ME meto sim... Ela é minha amiga... – digo separando ele da Sarah.

- Grande coisa... – diz o garoto pegando a varinha – Estu...

- EXPELLIARMUS – grita o Pontas.

- FURNUNCULOS – fala Sarah quase gritando de pura raiva – AH obrigada...

- As ordens... – diz James roubando minha fala.

- O que faz fora do seu quarto há essa hora? – pergunto a olhando nos olhos.

- Eu desci... Pois esqueci meu colar em forma de coração rosa lá... – fala Sarah...como ela sabe a cor – ai quando estava subindo esse fez eu me perder...

- Qual o numero do seu quarto? – pergunta James.

- 129...Divido coma Lily – fala Sarah sorrindo.

- Quer ajuda para chegar lá? – pergunto sorrindo.

- Obrigada...O idiota fez eu me perder... – fala Sarah sorrindo..O sorriso mais doce que eu já vi.

Andamos até o quarto dela,batemos na porta e quem abriu foi a Lílian...Ela não pareceu muito alegre ao ver eu e o James.

- O que vocês fizeram com a Sarah – diz A Lílian quase nos matando.

- Eles?Salvaram-me de um louco... – diz Sarah se virando para nós 2 – entrem os 2..vou mostrar uma cosia pra vocês 3...

** Pov. Sarah **

Andei até encontrar minha cama.peguei minha varinha e comecei a murmurar palavras de magia antiga.abri meus olhos e começo a ver tudo nublado.Logo vi 3 pessoas na minha frente.Uma garota bonita, ruiva,olhos verdes esmeraldas e pele levemente bronzeado.Vi uma garoto de olhos castanhos esverdeados, cabelos negros bagunçados e com alguns músculos.Havia um outro garoto de olhos azuis em um tom escuro bem profundos, cabelos negros ondulados,devia ser alguns centímetros mais alto que eu e era bem musculoso, não exagerado há um estilo bonito.

- Podem dizer quem são... Pela aparência não sei direito – falo sorrindo.

- Você...es...está...nos...nos...VENDO? – fala Lily quase berrando a ultima palavra,sei que é ela..Pois é a única garota.

- Sim...É magia antiga, aprendi a algum tempo...Algumas vezes gosto de lembrar como é ver – falo sorrindo.

- Sou Sirius – fala o de cabelos negros ondulados.

- James... – fala o de cabelos bagunçados sorrindo.

- Lily – diz a minha amiga ruiva.

- Pode me explicar esse lembrar de ver... Você é cega de nascença? – fala James levando um cutucão da Lily.

- Tudo bem... Quando eu tinha 5 anos fui pegar cloro que estava alto... O pote estava aberto e caiu cloro nos meus olhos... – digo sorrindo triste.

- Entendi... Animada para ir para Hogwarts? – pergunta Sirius tentando mudar de assunto, coisa que notei.

- Um pouco...Só espero não me perder por lá... – falo com um meio sorriso.

- Qualquer coisa os marotos ajudam... – fala o James fazendo pose de metido.

- Só tome cuidado com os Sonserinos – fala Sirius.

- Não ligue para esses idiotas... – fala Lily sorrindo.

- O que são marotos?E eu nem pra que casa eu vou... – falo com um sorriso fraco – vou ficar perdida em hogwarts...Ainda mais para achar um vagão...

- Podemos nos sentar todos juntos – fala James dando um sorriso maroto.

- Eu não vou sentar na mesma cabine que você Potter – fala Lily irritada.

- Nem pela sua amiga Sarah – fala Sirius com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Nos 2 podemos nos sentar com a Alice, assim ela vai ter mais amigos em hogwarts – diz Lílian sorrindo – um daí quero que em apresentes seus amigos fora de hogwarts.

- Eu não tenho outros amigos...Acho que os únicos amigos que tenho são vocês 3...que conheci outras pessoas...

- Só porque você tem uma deficiência não quer dizer que você... – começa Sirius descontentado.

- Não é isso...Minha irmã gêmea Miriã...Não me deixa falar com ninguém... – falo um pouco triste.

- Miriã Battler...Como não pensei que eram irmãs antes? – fala James batendo com a mão na cabeça – mas seus pais...deixam?

- Minha mãe Em um incêndio que eu causei...Tinha um cigarro,ele caiu a casa pegou fogo...Minha mãe morreu no incêndio...Meu pai se casou de novo com minha madrasta - falo com os olhos cheios de lagrimas – como meu pai é auror ele vive trabalhando fora e a minha madrasta deixa a Miriã fazer o que quiser comigo.

- Que maldade... Aquela Sonserina da Miriã vai pagar... – falam Sirius e James.

- Tudo bem... Já me acostumei... Não se preocupem – falo tentando sorrir.

Ouço batidas fortes na porta como se alguém quisesse arrebentar a porta.Me levanto com medo.Abro a porta e quase tenho um enfarte.

- Sarah... O que você pensa em fazer em ir para Hogwarts sua idiota – fala minha irmã quase em matando com os olhos.

- EU...eu...Vou ter amigos – digo dando uns passos para trás.

- Muito engraçada...O que você acha que vai ser? – fala Miriã irritada – quem vai querer ser amiga de uma cega... – Miriã me empurra no chão.

- Eu sou amiga da Sarah – diz Lily me ajudando a levantar.

- Grande coisa..A monitora chefe da Grifinoria acha que pode algo? – fala Miriã pegando a varinha.

- Eu também sou amiga da Sarah – fala James aparecendo.

- E eu... – fala Sirius sorrindo.

- O que...Como vocês 2 podem ser amigos dessa cega idiota... – fala Miriã me olhando com um olhar mórbido.

** Narrado narrando**

Miriã olhava para a irmã com puro ódio.Miriã sempre teve raiva e inveja da irmã gêmea.A irmã sempre era a favorita dos pais e dos professores,a irmã tinha uma beleza natural, depois que a irmã ficou cega Miriã começou a ter nojo de ser gêmea da irmã.

- A única idiota aqui é você – fala Sirius apontando a varinha.

- Idiotas... – fala Miriã saindo irritada dali.

- Acho melhor irem dormir...Amanhã vamos acordar cedo para ir para hogwarts – fala Sarah fechando os olhos.

- Não vai nem nos olhos mais? – falam James e Sirius parecendo ofendidos.

- Essa magia para ver desgasta muito a minha energia... – fala Sarah – tem algumas pessoas que trabalham em hogwarts... Que talvez possam me curar...


	4. Cap4: Estação de King Cross

Capitulo 4: Estação de King Cross

**Capitulo 4: Estação de King Cross...Plataforma 9** ** ¾ ** .

** Pov. Sirius**

- ACORDA SEU CÃO PULGENTO – diz James...Ai que raiva dele.

- Porque me acordou seu veado – digo irritado acordando.

- É cervo... – diz James irritado – e estamos atrasados...

- Que como assim? – digo pulando da cama e me apressando em me arrumar.

- Vamos logo – diz James abrindo a porta.

Saímos correndo para chegar a estação de king Cross o mais rápido possível, não podíamos perder o trem. Saímos tão rápido que chegamos uns 10 minutos antes do trem partir. Achamos uma cabine vazia e ficamos comentando de quadribol até o Aluado e o Rabicho chegarem.

- Olá, Pontas e Almofadinhas – diz Remo entrando na cabine.

- Oi – diz Pedro comendo um dos vários sapos de chocolate que tinha.

- Para de comer um pouco Rabicho – digo olhando os vários sapos de chocolate que ele tem.

- Não para não... – fala o Pedro comendo mais um.

- Pedro você está ficando cada vez mais gordo...Desse jeito vai manchar a reputação dos marotos – diz James rindo.

- Olha só o homem só tem qualidade... E ser gordo é uma qualidade – diz Pedro se enchendo de chocolate.

- Sei...Claro rabicho...claro – fala Remo rindo muito.

- Hei James...Aquela ruiva não é a Lily? – pergunta Remo apontando para uma ruiva ao lado de uma loira que devia ser a Sarah.

- Vou lá falar com a minha ruiva – diz James sorrindo maroto.

- Vou ver como a Sarah está – digo me levantando.

- Quem é Sarah Almofadinhas? – diz Remo curioso.

- Vem que te apresento a nova amiga da Lily – digo saindo da cabine.

Chegamos onde as 2 estavam,elas pareciam estar fofocando, mas quando chegamos pararam.

- OI meu Lírio... – diz James galanteador.

- É EVANS, POTTER, EVANS!! – grita Lily brava.

- Deve ser muito engraçada as suas caras...Principalmente a sua James quando a Lily grita Evans, Potter, Evans – diz Sarah rindo gostoso.

- Você não está vendo a cara deles? – fala Remo sem notar que deu mancada.

- É que eu sou cega... – diz Sarah um pouco abatida.

- Desanima não... – fala James – com os marotos por perto...

- Vai dar confusão... E você não vai querer ganhar uma detenção antes mesmo de chegar a hogwarts – fala Lily seria.

- Prazer Remo Lupin – diz meu amigo lobisomem.

- Sarah Battler – diz ela sorrindo.

- vocês já têm uma cabine? – falo, sorrindo.

- Sim vamos nos sentar com a Alice – fala Lily puxando a Sarah – Até depois garotos.

Ficamos vendo elas se afastando indo para outra cabine.Tomara que ninguém mexa com a Sarah, oras Sirius no que estou pensando...A Lily vai estar com ela e...Porque estou me preocupando tanto com uma garota que mal conheço?Deve ser porque ela é legal...Mas é cega...Não que isso importe.

** Pov. Sarah **

Só senti a Lily me puxando pra longe dos garotos.Gostaria de ter visto esse tal de Remo, ele parece legal, mas agora tenha que solucionar um problema ainda maior...Porque simplesmente meu novo amigo...Sirius Black não sai da minha cabeça...Eu simplesmente não entendo o motivo...Não posso falar isso para a Lily..Notei que ela não gosta muito dos garotos, acho que são os marotos.

- Oi Alice – diz a Lily..Suponho pela voz.

- Oi Lily...Quem é a sua nova amiga? – diz a voz de uma garota.

- Prazer Sarah Battler – falo sorrindo.

- Que legal..Nunca te vi em Hogwarts antes...De que casa você é – fala a Alice...Sei que é ela, pois sua voz é diferente da voz da Lily.

- Eu estudava em casa...Fiz os N.O.M.S com os bruxos que os aplicam só que em casa...Mas vou fazer meu 7º ano em hogwarts – falo sorrindo.

- Que legal...Se você for para a Grifinoria seremos colegas de quarto... – fala Alice o que parecia ser empolgada.

- É vai ser bem legal...Será que já estamos chegando? – digo um pouco ansiosa.

- Acho melhor nos trocarmos... – fala Lily – Eu vou falar com a Minerva no vagão dos monitores...Alice cuida da Sarah – ouço passos, Lily deve ter saído correndo.

- Você poderia pegar meu uniforme...Acho que não vou o achar? – falo com um sorriso fraco.

- Você é paralítica para não poder o pegar? – fala Alice estressada.

- Não... Sou cega – fala seria, mas totalmente constrangida por dentro.

- Ai desculpa... Eu não sabia... Achei que tava sendo folgada mesmo... – fala Alice me passando uns panos – é o seu uniforme.

- Obrigada – digo me trocando.

**Narradora Narrando **

O tempo passou voando dentro do trem, como nunca antes...Logo o trem já avia parado e todos os alunos desciam, a única diferença dos outros anos é que dessa vez alem do guarda-caças Hugo, havia a professora Minerva.Todos os alunos, ficaram um pouco espantados de ver a professora lá.Todos a olhavam intrigados, até a jovem Sarah Battler descer do trem e ir na direção da professora.

- Olá Srta. Battler, vamos logo que nosso tempo é curto – fala a professora tirando a jovem de perto dos outros alunos.


	5. Cap5: Chapéu Seletor

Capitulo 4: Estação de King Cross

**Capitulo 5: Chapéu Seletor.**

** Pov. Sirius **

Não sei o que a Minerva está fazendo aqui, espera onde ela está levando a Sarah, ela é cega pode acabar se machucando. Anta, Sirius Black para de pensar na Sarah agora...Ótimo é o cumulo do cumulo, nem consigo obrigar a minha própria mente a parar de pensar nela.

- No que ta pensando Sirius? – fala Pedro o olhando curiosa.

- Nada muito serio... – falo calmo – o que vamos aprontar com o seboso?

- Vocês?Nada, andando agora – fala a Lily nos fazendo parar de bolar nosso plano contra o Severo.

Fomos para as carruagens o que vou admitir, nunca foram tão chatas as idas para hogwarts..Falei com os marotos,mas minha mente realmente não estava ali.Acho que ela foi para outro lugar, um lugar que nem eu sei onde fica.

Logo chegamos para hogwarts, todos conversavam, a seleção de casa nunca foi animada, por momentos esqueci que Sarah seria selecionada.

-Atenção, antes de começarmos a seleção dos novos alunos, iremos selecionar uma nova aluna do 7º ano,que já tem os N.O.M.S. feitos e veio especialmente para fazer os N.I.E.M.S. – mente minerva – Sarah Battler.

Vejo Sarah entrar, com o uniforme de hogwarts, tomara que ela não caia no chão.Deus ponha a Sarah na grifinoria, eu prometo que se ela for para a grifinoria eu serei um bom menino e serei padre...Não padre não pode ficar com as gatas, já sei se colocara Sarah na grifinoria eu vou cuidar dela.

- Hum, difícil muito difícil. Uma amante de livros sim, mas sua amizade é algo tão incrível e especial...difícil, ainda tem sua coragem gigantesca – fala o chapéu seletor pensando – difícil, realmente difícil...Como não notei antes é claro...GRIFINORIA.

Todos batem palas, eu,James,Remo,Alice e a Lily fomos os mais entusiasmados, ela se senta ao lado de Lily ficando entre a Lily e o remo.

** Pov. Sarah **

- Eba, você está na nossa casa – fala Lily animada.

- É, que bom, né Lily e já até conheço algumas pessoas – falo sorrindo fraco.

- Olha,você ta brava, eu juro que não sabia que você era... – começa Remo parecendo com vergonha.

- Tudo bem Remo, são poucas as pessoas que notam a diferença – falo um pouco alegre – quanto tempo demora essa seleção de casa.

- Muito,mas os pratos são divinos – fala a voz de um garoto que parecia esfomeado.

- Esse esfomeado é o Pedro... – fala Remo calmo, mas eu sabia que ele devia estar esfomeado.

Logo a comida foi servida,eu realmente não sabia o que comer e Lily e Remo me entenderam perfeita mente, acho que ter amigos é melhor que ter uma irmã... Será que da para trocar?Lembro-me que quando meu pai morreu, eu queria morrer junto.Queria que todos me deixassem em meu canto, para eu morrer pro dentro.Sabia que minha madrasta me trataria mal.Quando ela disse que eu ia para hogwarts,chorei muito,fiquei noites sem dormir e noites vendo 2 olhos lindos.

Acho que fiquei com muito medo, foi isso sim. Tive medo que as pessoas aqui em tratassem como minha irmã Miriã faz o favor de me tratar, mas não está sendo assim,ontem estive no beco diagonal e conheci pessoas incríveis, pessoas que não queriam o meu mal, pessoas que me ajudaram, hoje conheci o Remo e a Alice, apresem pessoas encantadoras e que estão sempre me ajudando, talvez hogwarts não seja tão ruim.

- Gosta de bife?batata frita?Suco de abóbora? – pergunta Remo.

- Sim...gosto...muito – falo com um pouco de vergonha.

- Peque aqui – diz ele pondo acho que no prato a minha frente – fica mais fácil né?

- Suco de abóbora – diz Lily me dando um copo de suco.

- Obrigada, realmente muito obrigada – falo alegre – obrigada por em ajudarem.

- Que nada – fala remo.

Depois disso ficamos comendo em silencio.Termino de comer e fico pensando, minha irmã está na casa Sonserina isso quer dizer que não vou esbarrar tanto com ela.Mas não é bom pensar assim, ela é minha única parente de sangue viva.Não, é errado pensar assim vou pensar em outra coisa. Ai como eu queria agora usar meu feitiço e poder ver tudo, mas ele gasta muita energia vital minha, não devo usar muito dele.Mas o sirius é bonitinho eu queria ver ele mais.Sarah! no que você está pensando?

- Não Potter, pela milésima vez não vou sair com você – diz Lily brava me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- Mas Lily – começa o James, pela voz sei que é ele.

- Lily nada, Evans – diz minha amiga de cabelos ruivos.

- Já pensaram em serem amigos? – digo parando a briga.

- Eu não vou ser amiga do potter – diz Lily.

- Eu te amo ruiva... – diz James.

- Eu não vou ser amiga desse idiota – diz Lily.

- Eu te amo – diz James.

- Vocês querem um medico? – pergunto um pouco sem graça.

- Sarah, eles vivem nesse 'te amo Lily, te odeio Potter' – diz Sirius – eles precisam é ficar juntos tempo suficiente para se agarrarem.

- A vida não é só de beijos – digo indiferente – querem motivos para serem amigos?

- Não tente Sarah – diz Lily parecendo calma – eu não vou ser amiga desse idiota.

- Lily, eu só pessoa uma chance – diz James eu acho que ele está implorando.

** Pov. Sirius **

Essa eu não perco, eles amigos?Mesmo a Sarah com toda a calma do mundo, não ia conseguir isso.Vou ser direto eu só vou me apaixonar no dia que o James conquistar a Lily.Vamos ser francos nenhum dos dois nunca vai ocorrer.

- Lily, motivos para você e o James ficarem amigos – começa a Sarah – 1: amigos não flertam entre si,2 amigos não costumam se beijar, 3 como amigo ele não poder te encher o saco.

- Mas assim não tem graça – diz James fechando a cara.

- James motivos para você ficar amigo da Lily – começa Sarah – Amigos se chamam pelo primeiro nome, amigos conversam sem levantar a voz...normalmente, amigos saem juntos...

Não acredito nisso, meus olhos devem estar com defeito. A Lily e o James apertaram as mãos e estão conversando sem gritar. Cada vez eu fico mais surpreso com ela. Se ela não fosse cega e eu não fosse assim tão perfeito e tão galinha eu ficava com ela, mas não sou sem coração.

- Sarah, está quieta agora o que foi? – pergunto sem mostrar que realmente estou preocupado.

- Só tentando por as idéias no lugar – diz ela sorrindo – Sirius, como é aqui?O Salão principal?

- Ele é grande, divididos em 4 mesas 1 de casa e uma dos professores - começo a descrever – o teto é como o céu de noite,está cheio de estrelas brilhantes.Os alunos estão conversando com suas vestes...

- Oi Sirius – diz uma garota da lufa-lufa chegando.

- Oi – digo calmo.

- Fiquei te procurando no beco diagonal no ultimo dia mas não te achei – diz a garota.

- É que eu e o James ficamos andando com a Lily e a Sarah – digo fingindo não notar que agora a garota olhava com raiva para Sarah.

- Que pena, eu queria que você fosse ao meu quarto, poderíamos per tido a nossa festinha – diz ela empurrando a Sarah para se sentar no lugar desta.

- Foi uma pena, que tal ficar para a próxima? – pergunto.

- Legal fofo, que tal darmos uma festinha só nossa – diz ela.

- Boa idéia – digo calmo – amanhã, vamos no lago?

- claro – diz ela antes de me dar um beijinho.

- Sarah tudo bem? – pergunto preocupada.

** Pov. Sarah**

Como eu pude me iludir tanto?Eu acreditei Sirius, acreditei que você era uma pessoa legal.Acreditei que você queria ser meu amigo, mas tudo o que queria era mais uma para a sua lista.No inicio, eu realmente notei que você só queria ficar comigo, mas eu não liguei.Achei, realmente achei, que ele fosse entender meu problema.Mas ele é como todos, uma galinha que só quer ficar comigo.

- Remo, vai demorar muito para irmos para os dormitórios? – pergunto calma.

- Não, já está na hora alias – diz Remo se levantando – grifinoria por aqui sim?

Todos fomos, fiquei perto da Alice nesse momento, descobri o porque dela estar um pouco estranha no trem. Ela estava pensando no namorado dela, um tal de Frank.Que logo veio falar com agente, e para a minha sorte ele tinha ciúmes do Sirius perto da Alice e não deixava ele ficar perto da gente.Eu tenho que falar com ele, mas não sei se estou pronta.

Entramos na Sala Comunal da grifinoria, como a Lily estava muito ocupada falando com o James.Alice, me levou para o meu dormitório, fiquei lá com a minha camisola que vai até os joelhos tentando dormir, mas não consigo.

O Sirius me abalou muito, coloco um casaco e desço para a Sala comunal, contei o numero de degraus para o meu dormitório,assim vou conseguir voltar.

Eu estava sentada calma quando ouço passos, ai meu deus quem será, fiquei gélida de medo da pessoa que poderia ser.Seguro a minha varinha firme.

- Sarah, tudo bem? – fala Sirius – Você não falou mais comigo des de um momento no Salão Principal.Eu fiz algo de errado?


End file.
